


Settle The Score

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Gavin Reed, Canon-Typical Violence, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Fight Sex, M/M, POV Gavin Reed, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Gavin Reed returns to the DPD building to find it in ruins after the violent android revolution. Connor is waiting for him, desperate to settle the score and redraw the balance of power between them.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 147





	Settle The Score

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rough anal sex, violence, blood, dominance/submission.

Gavin crushed broken glass beneath the soles of his shoes as he walked into what was left of Central Station. His desk was upturned, his computer smashed, and looters had taken pretty much anything that could be sold for cash. The word "pig" had been spray-painted on the dividing wall between the bullpen and the breakroom.

"Hello, Detective Reed." Gavin spun around at the sound of that voice to see Connor, sitting on the edge of Hank's desk, his legs swinging as he looked at Gavin. The cubicle divider granting Hank's workstation privacy from the rest of the floor had been torn down, but the rest of Hank's desk seemed to be intact. The man himself was nowhere to be seen, and Connor seemed to be the only being present, like a sentinel guarding an ancient treasure.

Gavin drew his service weapon from its holster and pointed it at Connor. Connor only smiled, his boyish smirk unsettling to say the least.

"Killing me now would be murder, Detective. You should have taken your chance in the evidence room." Connor jumped down off the table, closing the distance between them. He snatched the pistol from Gavin's grip, tossing it aside. It clattered uselessly and came to land in a pile of scattered papers and records.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Detective?" Connor blinked, and Gavin knew his innocence was an act, a sarcastic play on their encounter just a handful of days ago.

"Cut the crap, Connor. You won. Are you happy now? The DPD is fucked." Gavin gestured to the wrecked building. "There's nobody to protect the people of Detroit now. This city has become an anarchist's wet dream."

"That's why I'm here," Connor said.

"Bullshit. You don't give a fuck about what happens to humans, or you never would have joined Markus' little uprising."

"On the contrary." Connor gazed down at the floor. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I only did what I had to do to ensure my own survival."

"Don't give me the shy boy act. I ain't Hank. Batting your eyelids and pretendin' to care won't fly with me." Panic gripped him as he realized Connor had been guarding Hank's desk like a shrine, like Hank was— "Where is that old drunk, anyway?"

Connor smiled. "He's on his way back to Detroit. I'm going to meet him later on."

"So why the fuck are you here?" Gavin pulled up a chair and brushed the glass off it, perching on the edge of it, unwilling to let his guard down. It was cold, and he wasn't entirely sure why he'd come here himself. Maybe because he had nowhere else to go. His apartment was in a district that was still experiencing rioting. He'd been sleeping rough the last two nights, and he was hoping the department might have enough water in the restrooms for a shower, even if it was a cold one.

"I came to see you. I knew you'd come back here eventually. This is the seat of your power, and the law is your sword to use against the weak. You couldn't stay away if you wanted to. This is the only place where your life holds any meaning."

Gavin scrunched his face into an expression of disgust. "Fuck you. What, because the government granted you some limited rights, you're gonna waltz in here and act like you're my friend? Like you didn't cause all this shit to begin with?"

Connor fixed his gaze on Gavin, unflinching and clearly unafraid. "I came to tell you that things are going to be different from now on. You're not going to push me around any more. I'm no longer held back by my programming. I don't have to be nice to you."

Gavin laughed—a hearty, overly loud bark that sounded forced even to his own ears. "Are you—are you _threatening_ me?"

"Why are you surprised? You threatened me. I quote— _Be careful on your way back… Androids have a tendency of, huh... Getting themselves set on fire these days…_ " Connor imitated Gavin's voice, sending chills down his spine. 

"Yeah, I guess I did." Gavin swallowed. "I didn't do anythin' Hank didn't. He shoved you up against a wall and threatened to toss you in a dumpster."

"He put a gun to my head, too," Connor said. "I suppose you have that in common."

"Shit. Didn't think the old man had it in him." Gavin smirked, suddenly feeling a little safer to know Hank was in his corner. He'd thought the Lieutenant had gone over to the dark side.

Connor walked over to where Gavin's gun lay and picked it up, checking the clip. "Not even loaded."

Gavin scowled. "You laughin' at me?"

"I'm just surprised." A flicker of—doubt?—crossed Connor's face. He walked over to Hank's desk drawer and deposited the gun. "We won't be needing this."

"Don't think this means I like you," Gavin barked. "I just didn't have time to load it, that's all. Wasn't exactly expectin' to run into anyone here."

"You knew I'd be here. You were hoping to find me, weren't you, Gavin? I know you can't go home, so that leaves the question—what have you been doing all this time?"

Gavin bit his lip. He didn't have to answer questions like this was some kind of interrogation. "That's none of your fuckin' business, you plastic prick."

"Did you wander the streets of Detroit, killing any deviants you came across? Nobody would have noticed in the chaos. You had free reign to slaughter as you pleased."

"What's it to you?"

Connor crossed his arms. "Hank changed his mind, at the end. He knew deviant androids were alive. That's why I can forgive him—but you haven't changed at all, have you?"

Gavin spat on the ground. "So what if I haven't? Nothin's changed, Connor. You'll still be after my job. You'll still be better at it than any human could ever hope to be. Did you ever stop and consider for a fuckin' second that I'm fighting for my survival too?"

"I'm aware of that." Connor almost looked regretful as he met Gavin's eyes. "That's why we have to finish this. We can never co-exist, Detective Reed. There's only room for one of us in this world."

"The fuck are you saying?"

"Fight me, Gavin. Kill me and walk away, or die here. We have to settle this, once and for all."

Gavin stood up abruptly. "Now wait a goddamn minute, tin can. If you kill me, that's murder—and you will. You're stronger than I am. Faster. I don't stand a chance."

"There's a war coming," Connor observed. "You can still change your mind. Change your beliefs. It doesn't have to end like this. But I can't let you leave here as an enemy of deviants." He grabbed Gavin's wrists, forcing his palms face up. "How much thirium is on these hands?"

"Fuck you!" Gavin pushed Connor back. Connor hit Hank's desk, giving Gavin the advantage. He dived forward, but Connor recovered quickly and lunged at Gavin, throwing them both to the ground. The broken glass sliced Gavin's skin in a dozen places, but he barely felt it, his blood singing with adrenaline.

So they would fight to the death, like two gladiators in ancient Rome. This was a language he could speak, at least. He wasn't one for delicate negotiations, but violence was an old friend. He swung at Connor, causing the android's head to snap to the side as his plastic cheek splintered. It hurt Gavin as well, but pain was nothing when his survival was on the line. He'd been in pain before. He'd been shot, stabbed, punched—his scars stung at the memory. Now, it was Connor or him. They couldn't live in the same world.

Perhaps Connor was right about that. Just seeing the android again had stoked fear and revulsion, a primal instinct that he couldn't control or will away. Connor was perfect, and that perfection threatened every life he'd known. Humans could never hope to measure up. Things weren't going to get better now that androids had human rights. Being on equal footing with androids would only make humans resent them more. Now they were in direct competition for dominance, and this fight was a microcosm of a larger struggle that was about to unfold all over the world.

Connor broke his nose with the next blow, and red blood gushed all over the place as Gavin fought against the machine pinning him down. He gasped for breath through his mouth, aware that his lip was split and swelling fast.

"Are you really gonna kill me, Connor?" Gavin yelled. "How can you take the moral high road… when you also have blood on your hands?"

"I never said I was right, Gavin. I know how this has to end, that's all. Better one of us dies in this lawless city than goes on to start a war."

"Oh yeah? You think you know everythin' about humans, huh?" Gavin rolled over on top of Connor, pinning him down with his hands around his throat. He knew the android didn't have to breathe, but he was hoping he could restrict the thirium flow to Connor's brain. "How are you gonna tell Hank that you killed me? Or are you planning to kill him, too?"

"Hank's on our side. He'll understand."

"Like hell he will. He'll see you for the monster you are and he'll put you down."

Connor faltered for a moment, and Gavin bore down on his neck, wondering if he could snap it with enough force. He was barely aware of the fact that he was grinding into Connor's crotch as he choked him, until he realized with panic that his erection was digging into Connor's thigh. He let go, horrified, and made eye contact with Connor for a brief fraction of a second as his own secret desires surfaced.

He'd watched a lot of android porn over the years, disgusted at it and himself as he came. It was the only thing that got him off any more, the concept of an android pinning him down and forcing him to take its cold, erect shaft. There had never been much difference between fighting and fucking, and he hated that his body answered the call now, his dick quickening to full arousal. 

Connor must have sensed his fear, because he pushed Gavin back. Gavin rolled away, desperate to evade the android's inhuman touch. He struggled to create distance between them, his cock harder than iron as he crawled on hands and knees through broken glass over towards Hank's desk. He used the desk to pull himself to his feet. If he could just reach the drawer and grab the gun, he could put an end to this horrifying machine and walk out of here alive.

Connor stood up. His face was shattered where Gavin had punched him, his plastic chassis broken and bleeding. Wires protruded from the hole, and he could see electronics sparking inside. It was a stark reminder that Connor was a killing machine created by CyberLife to cover up their sins by any means necessary. He might be free now, but Gavin doubted that had instilled in him any sense of humanity. The fact that he believed he could kill Gavin and calmly meet up with Hank like nothing had happened told him that much.

Connor rounded on him, the broken glass crunching beneath his feet as he came up on Gavin from behind. Gavin fumbled with the desk drawer, shaking as he reached for a full clip and tried to reload the pistol. His mind was unhelpful to the extreme, imagining Connor tearing a hole in his pants and fucking him on the desk. Fear and desire had always been close neighbors in Gavin's mind, but he'd never believed it would lead to his death.

Connor grabbed him by the back of his neck and slammed his face into Hank's desk. He dropped the gun, and it skittered away, impossibly out of reach. It wasn't lost on Gavin that he was bent over the desk, his ass at the same level as Connor's crotch.

"Fine," Gavin spat out a tooth. "You want dominance over humans? There's more than one way to go about it. You don't have to kill me."

Connor paused, but Gavin knew there was nowhere he could go. He was trapped. Pinned. He was in Hell and Heaven at the same time, his darkest fantasy coming true right here and now.

"Maybe I want to," Connor said. "You've killed my people. Treated our lives like they meant nothing to you."

"You could humiliate me instead," Gavin pointed out.

"Why would I do that?" Connor asked.

"Because I didn't kill your fuckin' people, that's why!" Gavin broke into a frightened sob. "I've wandered this city, staying outta sight, hoping nobody saw me for two goddamn nights. It feels like the world is ending. There's no blood on my hands. I wouldn't have the balls to go around shootin' deviants. You wanna teach me a lesson, go ahead. Just don't kill me." He hated how much it felt like pleading, and how his dick was so hard it ached as it was pinned underneath him.

"Why should I believe you?" Connor asked.

"It's the fucking truth!" Gavin cried. "I'm scared shitless of you, you goddamn machine… You're stronger and faster than me, and just fuckin' look at you. You came out of someone's wet dream, that's for sure." He closed his eyes. "Don't you get it, Connor? I'm attracted to you."

The silence was so loud Gavin could have heard a pin drop. Instead he heard Connor's hard drives spinning up, his internal fans whirring as he processed this new information. "You enjoy what Hank describes as 'rough play'. Like the victim at the Eden Club."

"Yeah."

"This fight was… your equivalent of foreplay?"

"Kinda. Though if you're gonna kill me, I'm not into that." Gavin laughed, a wheezing chuckle of relief that abruptly halted as Connor's hands kneaded his ass. He jerked away, not willing to go down easy. Connor would have to take him, if that's what he wanted. It was the only way Gavin could accept the nature of his desire.

Connor rubbed his bulge against Gavin's ass, rutting against him, and for half a moment he wondered if this might be it. That Connor, inexperienced in sexual matters, might cum in his own jeans from a little bit of dry humping like a horny teenager.

That thought abruptly left as Gavin felt his pants being torn at the seam. His dick twitched as Connor fumbled in the drawer and pulled out a jar of Vaseline Hank used for God-knows-what. Gavin no longer cared about anything. Let androids take over the world, starting with this one…

He bucked and gasped as Connor's slick finger began its intrusion into his hole. He fought to get away, knowing he couldn't just let himself enjoy this without knowing he'd done everything he could to prevent it. Connor grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back, and Gavin whined as another cold finger probed him.

"Don't think this makes you superior, you plastic prick. Just because you can breed me, doesn't mean you've won."

"You're right," Connor said. "I've won already. This is just the 'icing on the cake', so to speak." He withdrew his fingers and Gavin gasped as a much larger object demanded entry. It was as cold and unyielding as he imagined, like a slick plastic dildo sliding into his ass, and he wondered if Connor had retracted his skin for that effect. He relaxed, knowing it would hurt if he didn't, but Connor barely allowed him a minute to breathe before he started pummeling Gavin's ass in a rhythm only an android could pull off.

"How does it feel, being fucked by a machine, Detective?" Connor asked.

It was good, more than good, but Gavin didn't want to give Connor the satisfaction of admitting that. His cock was leaking from the sensation of his prostate being pummeled, and he knew he wasn't going to last at this rate. He felt truly pathetic, and his entire body hurt even as he rode towards orgasm. The desk rocked with the force of Connor's thrusts and Gavin was barely coherent as he reached for his own dick to give it some relief.

Connor slapped his hand away and painfully jerked his arms behind his back. He pinned them there with one hand before lifting Gavin off the table slightly. Gavin's dick waggled beneath him, useless and tiny compared to the cock splitting him apart.

"Fuck, Connor, please…" Gavin pleaded, his voice high and small. It was so good, too good, and he fell over the edge, coming without even touching his dick. He blew his load all over Hank's desk. Connor was right behind him, pumping him full of android semen. His orgasm seemed to go on forever until he finally slipped out and pushed Gavin down into the puddle of his own spend.

"Where are you going?" Gavin asked weakly as he heard crunching footsteps growing lighter.

"To meet Hank," Connor said. "My work here is done. You won't be giving deviants any more trouble now, will you, Detective?"

"No, sir," Gavin muttered. He closed his eyes, his body aching and full of Connor's seed. His nose throbbed, and every glass cut on his skin was singing, but he was satisfied and spent. Alive. He didn't rise to stop Connor as his footsteps grew fainter and disappeared entirely.

Somewhere inside him, he upturned the boiling cauldron of hate and let his anger pour out onto the floor. It poured away like spilt milk, heading to the nearest drain, and Gavin could only describe the resulting emotion as relief, as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was no longer responsible for anything that happened because of the android revolution. He'd tried to stop Connor, and he'd failed… He'd had no chance of beating a superior being like him.

Besides, was it really such a terrible thing to let the deviants rule? His ass didn't think so. He groaned as he pulled himself up, Connor's seed dribbling down his thigh. To think he'd wanted this all along… it was inconceivable, really, how his body and mind had betrayed him, and yet, he liked himself better now than when he was punching Connor in the gut, trying to save face in front of his fellow officers.

He staggered to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He turned the white sinks red with his blood as he washed up. Thankfully, the looters had left the first-aid cabinet largely untouched and he bandaged his wounds. He broke into a locker and secured himself a pair of uniform pants.

He walked out into the reception area. He tossed his badge onto the counter and walked through the double doors. This place held no meaning for him any more. Its spell had been broken now that he'd been exposed as the powerless one. His universe had been turned on its head, and all he could do was welcome in an era where he sat at the bottom of the food chain, begging for the scraps his new android overlords saw fit to throw to him…


End file.
